Hobomok: A tale of early times
Hobomok: A tale of early times is a novel by American poet and prose writer Lydia Maria Child. Originally published in 1824, it is a powerful first among anti-patriarchal and anti-racist novels in American literature. Lydia Maria Child (1802-1880) Child began her literary career with Hobomok; influenced by the reception of the long narrative poem Yamoyden: A Tale of the Wars of King Philip (1820), by James Eastburn and Robert C. Sands, she wrote this sentimental novel at the age of 22. Subsequently she turned her energies to philanthropy and reform and became a leading abolitionist. Among her other works are Appeal in Favor of that Class of Americans Called Africans (1833),'' The Rebels; or, Boston before the Revolution'' (1825), and Philothea: A romance of classical Greece (1836). Lydia Child's humanitarian spirit led her to portray, in Hobomok, a most noble savage. Friend of the English, he remains loyal to members of the small white settlement at Salem despite stirrings of Indian hostility; he expresses his love for Mary Conant only when she is desolated by the loss of her mother and her white lover. Mary marries Hobomok while she is in a state of grief bordering on insanity, but after the birth of a son and the passage of two years, she begins to recognize and admire his manly qualities. The purportedly drowned lover returns at this time; Hobomok calls up all of his nobility and sacrifices his happiness. He goes west alone to die, foreshadowing the fate of his whole race. Despite her liberalism, Child makes it clear that Mary has lowered herself in marrying Hobomok; her "savage" husband's nobility is measured by his self-abasement. The chapter reprinted below describes the marriage and Hobomok's final generous act. The book dramatizes the theory of the inevitable, benevolent displacement of the Indian; it is equally severe to rigid Puritanism and to Indian resistance. Child prefers to have her Indians survive in memory, rather than physical reality. Hobomok's child, conveniently given his mother's patronym, after the matrilineal style of the Indians, becomes a Cambridge graduate. Child notes, with some relief, "His father was seldom spoken of; and by degrees his Indian appellation was silently omitted." Hobomok History Hobomok was a Native American who served as an interpreter, guide, and was also an aide to the Pilgrims of Plymouth, Massachusetts. Hobomok was important to the the English in New England by helping them survive and by continuing their diplomatic success of the English in New England. Hobomok actually played a much larger role in relations with the English than Squanto played. However, unlike Tisquantom, who is better known as Squanto, Hobomok did not receive as much of the attention in history books. Hobomok converted to Christianity and was beloved by the English until his death in 1642. He died from a European disease that he contracted from his close European friends. Hobomok was part of the Wampanoag tribe, which, in the Algonquian language, means "People of the Dawn." Other Indians feared Hobomok so much that when they saw him in a battle, they would immediately leave. Hobomok was specifically asked by Massasoit (the leader of the Wampanoag) to help the Pilgrims. His memory lives on in several place names in modern-day greater Plymouth and surrounding regions. His name may have been a pseudonym, as it means "mischievous". Hobomok became the chief interpreter only because Massasoit mistrusted Squanto. Squanto was mistrusted and supposedly killed by the Wampanoags. Contemporary accounts After the Pilgrims made peace with a Wampanoag Indian named Massasoit, another Wampanoag named Hobomok, who could speak some English, came to live just outside of the walls of Plymouth, on neighboring Watson Hill. William Bradford described Hobomok as follows: :And there was another Indian called Hobomok, a proper lusty man, and a man of account for his valor and parts amongst the Indians, and continued very faithfully and constant to the English till he died. Emmanuel Althem in 1623 wrote: :Only without our pales dwells one Hobomok, his wives and his household (above ten persons), who is our friend and interpreter, and one whom we have found faithful and trusty. In a pamphlet entitled New England's First Fruits, published in London in 1643 (of unknown authorship), Hobomok's affections toward Christianity are described: :As he increased in knowledge, so in affection, and also in his practice, reforming and conforming himself accordingly; and though he was much tempted by incitement, scoffs and scorns, from the Indians, yet could he never be gotten from the English, nor from seeking after their God, but died amongst them, leaving some good hopes, in their hearts, that his soul went to rest. Hobomok assisted Myles Standish for the most part, whereas Tisquantum assisted William Bradford. Both were used as translators, but Hobomok generally gets much less credit for his work, despite the fact that unlike Tisquantum, he never betrays the Pilgrims. Hobomok also served the Plymouth Colony for a much longer time period than did Tisquantum, who died in November 1622. In April 1622 the Pilgrims decide to revisit the Massachusetts Indians. But Tisquantum said the Massachusetts had made a secret alliance with the Narragansett and are now enemies preparing to sack Plymouth once the Pilgrims left it unguarded. Tisquantum claimed that Massasoit was secretly plotting against them with Corbitant and the Massachusetts. It was Hobomok that stood up for Massasoit's honesty, and Hobomok soon exposed Tisquantum, who was gaining personal power and prestige among the Indians by threatening to turn the Pilgrims against them. Hobomok's wife was sent on a spying mission to determine whether or not Massasoit was still faithful, or whether he was plotting against the Pilgrims as Tisquantum claimed. She found Massasoit still faithful and friendly to the Pilgrims. After Tisquantum's death, Hobomok became the primary translator and guide for the Pilgrims, and did his job faithfully. He guided and translated for the Pilgrims on their trips to visit Massasoit, and to the Massachusetts and Nauset among others. Hobomok died sometime before 1643. Synopsis Hobomok: A tale of early times is a story of an upper-class white woman who marries an Indian chief, has a child, then leaves him - with the child - for another man. This novel, originally published in 1824, is a powerful first among anti-patriarchal and anti-racist novels in American literature. In addition, this collection contains seven remarkable short stories; an extract on Indian women from Child's groundbreaking History of the Condition of Women in Various Ages and Nations (1835); a selection from her best-selling volume of journalistic sketches, Lettres from New-York (1843); and her eloquent Appeal for Indians includes three new stories- "The Church in the Wilderness", " Willie Wharton," and "The Indians"- as well as explanatory notes and an updated bibliography. Hobomok starts in 1629 and centres around Mary Conant, who lives in the new settlement called Naumkeak (later Salem) in New England. She takes care of her sick mother, which was the reason of her leaving England. Her admirer Charles Brown, whom she first met in England, also came to Naumkeak in the hope of marrying Mary. However, he is an Episcopalian and his religious opinions differ strongly from those of the Puritan people in Salem. Thus, he is sent away and has to return to England. Mary is utterly devastated and fears to never see her beloved Mr. Brown again. Meanwhile, everyone who means something to Mary leaves her and the only person left she is fond of is the immensly kind-hearted and noble Indian Hobomok. They become good friends and Hobomok falls in love with her. When Mary learns that Mr. Brown is dead, she is shattered and in a rush decides to marry Hobomok, who is overjoyed and happy. However, there are still things Mary does not know about and she is confronted with her past again. It illustrates the conflict between the Christians and the Native Americans, but also shows quite unexpected relationships. References * Lydia Maria Child, Hobomok and Other Writings on Indians (1823), Rutgers; Black Hawk: An Autobiography (1833), University of Illinois Press. www.swarthmore.edu/ Humanities/ kjohnso1/ captiveFALL06.htm * Karcher includes the final version of this story, "A Legend of the Falls of St. Anthony," in Hobomok and Other Writings on Indians (203-12). www.questia.com/ PM.qst?a=o& se=gglsc& d=5008235125 * Hobomok and Other Writings on Indians (edited by Carolyn Karcher). New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press, 1986. 1-150. Christie, John, and Sally Shuttleworth. Introduction. muse.jhu.edu/ journals/ legacy/ v020/ 20.1block.html * “The Horrid Alternative”: Miscegenation and Madness in the Frontier Romance. Harry. Brown. In a speech delivered to a gathering of Delaware. www.blackwell-synergy.com/ doi/ pdf/ 10.1111/ j.1537-4726.2001.2403_137.x * Hobomok and Other Writings on Indians (paperback). - Hobomok and Other Writings on Indians (hardcover). Steven Corbin. - Fragments That Remain. multiracial.com/ site/ index2.php?option=com_content& do_pdf=1& id=254 External links ;Text *[http://books.google.ca/books?id=p03SAAAAMAAJ&printsec=frontcover#v=onepage&q&f=false Hobomok: A tale of early times] at Google Books. ;About ; Category:American novels Category:1824 books Category:19th-century novels